Snowboarding is a growing sport that is attracting both experienced skiers and novice snowboarders alike. Many ski resorts have included training programs designed to teach the basic techniques involved in snowboarding. In the past, however, many have been discouraged from learning snowboarding because of the frequent spills that are expected during the learning process.
Spills that occur during snowboard training may often be attributed to the tendency for the novice snowboarder to lean forwardly on the snowboard during stopping or turning maneuvers. The downhill shift of body weight will typically result in the downhill edge of the snowboard digging into the snow. The end result is that the snowboarder will topple forwardly in an embarrassing or sometimes injurious spill. This situation can occur frequently enough that the erstwhile snowboarder will become discouraged from taking further lessons. Further, even if the novice snowboarder continues with lessons, valuable training time is taken up with such spills.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide an attachment for snowboards that can be used in training to avoid spills of the nature described above.
It is a further objective to provide such an attachment that may be secured to existing snowboards without requiring special modification of the snowboard.
It is a still further objective to provide such an attachment that may be easily and quickly mounted and dismounted to existing snowboards.
A yet further objective is to provide such an attachment that may be provided in different sizes for juvenile and adult size snowboards.
The above and yet further objects and advantages may be understood from the following description which, taken with the accompanying drawings and claims, describe the presently preferred mode of carrying out the present invention.